Besos de Sangre
by 8Yukikaze8
Summary: SLASH (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre) Crossover Harry Potter/Koyoi Wa Kimi No Tochi Kisu (El Beso de Sangre). Durante el verano, Harry se ve obligado a trabajar en la nueva floristería del pueblo, allí conoce a un misterioso hombre que acaba de mudarse a Little Whinging. Ese hombre resulta ser un vampiro ¿Qué quiere de él?
1. Chapter 1

**.:Besos de sangre:.**

Tengo un montón de historias que quiero subir, pero siempre tengo dudas y al final no subo nada y todo queda archivado, pudriéndose en la memoria de mi ordenador, he decidido que las voy a subir, me da igual si las acabo o no, al menos las compartí, y además estoy segura de que alguien podría ayudarme con mi bloqueo, los lectores dejan buenas ideas en los comentarios cuando quieren.

Hace tiempo que escribí esta historia, no la he subido porque quería adelantar capítulos, pero me quede atascada en el cuarto capítulo, no puedo pensar en cómo continuar ya que esto es un **crossover** entre **Harry Potter** y un manga yaoi (uno de los primero que leí) que se llama **Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo** aunque es más conocido como **El Beso de Sangre**.

Lo que hice fue integrar a Harry en el manga de El Beso de Sangre, cubrí todo el manga, lo que me llevo tres capítulos más el prólogo, pero a la hora de sacarlo para continuar con la historia no tengo muy claro cómo hacerlo, tengo una idea, pero aún no es muy clara.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** **SLASH** ( **Relación Hombre·X·Hombre** ), **Lemon** , **Violación** , **Relaciones entre menores de edad** , **mpreg** , **Ooc** , Dumbledore bashing, Orden del Fénix bashing (no todos, pero la mayoría), Ron Weasley bashing, Hermione Granger bashing, Ginny Weasley bashing, Molly Weasley bashing. (Puede haber más advertencias) ( **N/A** : Lo siento por todos los bashing, pero son necesarios para esta historia. Iré agregando advertencias a medida que vayan saliendo).

 **Resumen:** Durante el verano, Harry se ve obligado a trabajar en la nueva floristería del pueblo, allí conoce a un misterioso hombre que acaba de mudarse a Little Whinging. Ese hombre resulta ser un vampiro ¿Qué quiere de él?

 **.:Besos de Sangre:.**

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Harry miró con desagrado a su nueva jefa, Dalia Jones, la dueña de la nueva floristería que había abierto en el centro de Little Whinging. Ella era una señora mayor de altura media, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones, el maquillaje que llevaba no era capaz de disimular las arrugas que tenía en la frente ni las líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca, de hecho, la hacía verse algo ridícula ya que utilizaba colores demasiado fuertes para su piel pálida.

Harry no tenía edad para trabajar, pero su tío le había dicho que si pensaba seguir viviendo bajo su techo debía pagar por su comida. En ese momento Harry había querido preguntarle _"¿Qué comida?"_ pero no lo hizo porque sabía que esa pregunta solo causaría una golpiza que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

El cuarto año en Hogwarts había sido el peor que había vivido hasta la fecha. Un estudiante, Cedric Diggory había muerto por su culpa. Harry seguía llorando todas las noches a pesar de las semanas que habían transcurrido desde su muerte, pero no solo lloraba por él, sino también por sus padres que habían dado sus vidas por la suya, por Sirius quién había pasado doce años pudriéndose en Azkaban por su culpa, por Remus que había vivido toda su vida oculto en una asquerosa cabaña en medio del bosque solo y triste por su culpa, y por todas las personas que seguían luchando día a día para que él pudiese vencer.

Llorar era un placer, pero poco a poco Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido no eran solamente culpa suya, por supuesto que no, Dumbledore tenía mucho que ver en lo mierda que era su vida y la de los que lo rodeaban.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Harry se había dado cuenta de las manipulaciones del director. Él podía verlo, podía ver los hilos negros envueltos alrededor de su aura, podía ver cada año como poco a poco el hermoso color blanco de su aura desaparecía entre la oscuridad, lo podía ver tan claro como veía las auras de sus "mejores" amigos; grises, oscuras, opacas con un aire de manipulación y codicia a su alrededor.

Harry siempre había sido muy consciente del don que le había concedido la magia; él podía ver las auras de las personas y sus verdaderas intenciones, podía distinguir el bien del mal con facilidad, él podía hacerlo desde que tenía cinco años de edad.

Había estado tan asustado cuando empezó a ver una sombra borrosa de color extraño junto a las personas, él había pensado que se estaba quedando completamente ciego, pero después de un tiempo la sombra se quedo allí, su vista no empeoro y Harry termino por acostumbrarse a ver aquel color.

Poco después de aquello, él se dio cuenta de lo que aquellos colores significaban cuando empezó a asociar los colores con la personalidad de las personas.

Su tío tenía el aura gris oscura porque él era un mal hombre, porque él lo golpeaba y le gritaba insultos y hablaba mal de otras personas cuando no estaban ahí. Su tía tenía el aura gris también, pero más clara porque ella le gritaba y hablaba mal de otras personas, pero jamás le había puesto una mano encima. Su primo compartía el aura gris de su familia, pero él la tenía más clara que la de su padre y más oscura que la de su madre porque él abusaba de otros niños en la escuela.

Nadie tenía el aura completamente blanca, todos la tenían manchada de gris y algunos de ellos incluso tenían manchas de otros colores. El aura cambiaba de color cuando alguien sentía algo muy fuertemente, por ejemplo cuando su tío estaba muy enojado y comenzaba a gritarle y golpearlo su aura se volvía negra como la noche y cuando se calmaba él volvía a tener su gris de siempre aunque con los años su gris parecía hacerse cada vez más negro.

A él no le gustaban las personas con el aura negra, ellos eran malas personas.

El blanco y negro y los tonos de grises no eran los únicos colores de auras que podía ver, él había visto a varias personas con distintos tonos de verdes, rojos, azules y violetas pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

-¡Date prisa!-. Harry gimió ante las palabras de su nueva jefa. Hoy hacía muchísimo calor, él no quería caminar bajo el sol para entregar un ramo de rosas, pero si no lo hacía ese día no cobraría, y si no cobraba Dalia se lo contaría a su tío y su tío lo golpearía, así que Harry tomo el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre y abandono la fresca floristería para partir hacía la mansión más lúgubre de todo Surrey.

Harry pensó por el camino en ralentizar su marcha para volver más tarde a la tienda, pero si llegaba tarde el cliente se quejaría y no cobraría así que descarto el pensamiento.

A primera vista la mansión parecía abandonada y deshabitada, pero el ojiverde sabía muy bien que allí vivía al menos una persona.

 _Aquella calurosa mañana de verano, Harry regaba las plantas exteriores de la floristería cuando oyó una misteriosa voz dirigida hacía él._

 _-Quisiera una docena de estas rosas-. El mago levantó la vista para mirar a su nuevo cliente, sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa al ver el color rojo que desprendía el hombre que señalaba el expositor de las rosas._

 _Un rubor se instalo en sus mejillas al posar sus ojos sobre el rostro del desconocido, era hermoso…_

 _Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, el cuál caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran extrañamente rojos muy profundos ¿Lentillas?_

 _Nunca había visto una piel tan pálida como la del extraño, hacía resaltar sus finos labios rosados y el color carmesí de sus ojos._

 _Por alguna razón que desconocía tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlo, pero lo descartó en cuanto vio el color que desprendía su aura; rojo, él no sabía lo que significaba, pero ese color demostraba que el hombre no buscaba hacer daño, el rojo era intenso, era simplemente rojo ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, y sin ninguna mancha…solo rojo._

 _-Por favor, entrégalas personalmente a esta dirección-. Harry asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y él desapareció antes de que pudiera decirle nada, lo había dejado completamente desconcertado…_

Las puertas delanteras de la mansión estaban cerradas, pero había un timbre con un telefonillo a un lado de la puerta. Harry estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando las puertas crujieron y comenzaron a abrirse hacia atrás.

-Pasa, por favor…-. Harry frunció el ceño _¿Lo habían visto venir?_ El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, quizá tenían una cámara de seguridad escondida en algún sitio.

-Bienvenido-susurro la misma voz, pero no parecía provenir del telefonillo. El mago se estremeció y por alguna razón que desconocía los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Caminó en silencio, deteniéndose ante cada sonido extraño, hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, él debía apresurarse…

Tocó la puerta.

-Disculpe, entrega de flores-dijo en voz alta, sería todo mucho más fácil si dejaba las flores y se iba, pero él debía asegurarse de que el cliente las recibiera.

-Entra, por favor-. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, las grandes puertas de madera chirriaron y se abrieron hacía atrás _¿Tendrían un sensor?_ -siento esto pero ¿Podrías entregar las flores adentro?-preguntó la misma voz _¿Desde dónde provenía?_

Harry suspiró con cansancio, él realmente debía volver a la floristería, pero también debía entregar las flores así que entro a la casa, la cual estaba decorada muy lúgubremente. Nada más entrar, justo en el gran vestíbulo de la casa, había unas grandes escaleras de madera oscura alfombradas en rojo, las subió lentamente, aferrándose al ramo de rosas en sus brazos y mirando sus pies en todo momento, los grandes ventanales de la habitación no dejaban pasar la luz del sol debido a que estaban cubiertos con gruesas cortinas negras.

Giro hacia el lado izquierdo, ya que la gran escalera estaba dividida en dos y avanzó por el pasillo girando cuando fue necesario.

¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? ¿Era para dar ambiente? Por qué si era para eso, funcionaba, el ojiverde ya tenía los pelos de punta.

-Abre la puerta al final del pasillo-. Harry poso la mano sobre el picaporte, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto y no sabía porque.

-Disculpe…-dijo empujando la puerta hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver, nada más entrar, no a uno, sino a tres chicos extremadamente bellos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El más hermoso, según su criterio, era el chico que había encargado las flores, pero los otros dos no se quedaban atrás. Los tres se parecían _¿Serian hermanos?_ Los dos que desconocía tenían el cabello igual de negro y los ojos igual de rojos que el hombre que había encargado las rosas, pero el que parecía ser el menor de ellos o al menos el más bajo tenía el cabello corto, pero más largo que el más alto quién lo tenía en punta y todo revuelto lo cual le daba una apariencia muy rebelde junto con sus rasgos fuertes, el otro tenía unos rasgos suaves, pero aún así fuertes, dominantes como los otros dos.

Por alguna razón, algo dentro de su pecho le gritó _¡Corre!_ Pero él no podía moverse, no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo su cliente sacándolo de su trance-muchas gracias-murmuro, su voz sonaba suave, pero fuerte a la vez. En cuanto comenzó a acercarse, Harry sintió que debía correr, sintió que si no lo hacía su vida se perdería, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no querían moverse.

-¡Tome!-exclamó más fuertes de lo que pretendía, él estaba nervioso y con los pelos de punta, se sentía extraño-La-las flores que encargo-balbuceó avergonzado, sonrojándose fuertemente al entregarle el ramo de rosas rojas.

El hombre las tomó sin dejar de mirarlo, rozando su pálida mano con una de las suyas al cogerlas.

-Gracias, perdón por hacerte traerlas por toda la casa. Verás, de hecho, estamos a la mitad de un juego-agradeció y se disculpó el hombre.

-¿Un juego?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad mirando a los otros dos hombres.

-Ajedrez japonés-dijeron al unísono alzando cada uno una ficha del juego, ambos parecían un poco aburridos, pero Harry no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, él solo quería irse lo antes posible _¡Maldita sea su curiosidad!_

-Solo yo se las reglas así que no podía ir a la puerta-explicó el hombre sonriendo suavemente. -Espero que no te hayas asustado ya que la casa está a oscuras, disculpa…

-N-no pasa nada, debería irme. Mi jefa se enfadara si no regreso pronto-dijo Harry rápidamente ¿Por qué sentía que debía correr? Parecían ser chicos normales, hermosos y algo góticos, pero normales al fin y al cabo. Sus auras no eran oscuras, sus colores eran extraños, pero claros.

-Aquí tienes el dinero de las flores-dijo el hombre entregándole un par de billetes-¿Podrías traer la misma entrega de flores todos los días a partir de mañana?

-Por supuesto, gracias. -agradeció Harry tanto por el dinero como por la compra de las flores en la tienda en que trabajaba aunque él no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a entrar en este lugar a entregar otro ramo de rosas.

-Por cierto-lo detuvo el hombre antes de que se diera la vuelta y se fuera-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Harry lo miró antes de contestar.

-Harry Potter-dijo en voz baja esperando una reacción, sí ellos eran mágicos se sorprenderían y de inmediato buscarían la cicatriz en su frente. Ellos no lo hicieron. Harry suspiro de alivio, pero, por alguna razón, su corazón aún latía con fuerza.

-Harry, soy Keito. Muchas gracias por venir, nos vemos mañana-. Harry asintió en silencio y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más, algo en su interior le gritaba que corriera, que huyera y que no volviera jamás.

En la mansión, Keito sonrió viéndole marcharse a través de una de las ventanas delanteras, por fin lo había encontrado…otra vez.

-¿Es él?-preguntó uno de sus queridos amigos, el más alto de ellos, Saisei.

-Sí, al fin lo encontré y ahora se hace llamar Harry-. Keito apoyo una de sus manos sobre el gran ventanal de cristal sin dejar de mirar como su nueva obsesión se marchaba. – He estado esperando por ti, Harry-.

 **.:Besos de Sangre:.**

Y ahí lo tienen, ¿Qué les pareció?

En los primeros cuatro capítulos (incluyendo el prólogo) lo que estoy haciendo es sustituir a Riku por Harry, pero ya en el quinto entramos en el mundo mágico, por eso me está costando, tengo la idea de lo que quiero, pero cuando me pongo a escribir las palabras simplemente no salen.

Y cambiando de tema, sé que los verdaderos colores del aura son mucho más diversos y detallados (según lo que busque en Internet), pero para no confundirme ni confundirlos los haré de manera que cada especie tenga un color y según su claridad u oscuridad.

Algunos capítulos serán más largos y otros más cortos, todo depende de la inspiración que tenga en el momento de escribirlos. Al menos les puedo decir que los siguientes tres capítulos tendrán más de dos mil palabras cada uno.

(Por cierto, subiré esta historia a AO3 también por el alto contenido sexual, el cual no pondré aquí, los que hayan leído el manga saben por qué. Búsquenme en AO3 con el mismo nombre si quieren leer esas partes también).

Saludos, Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

.:Besos de sangre:.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, no sabía cómo sería acogida ya que no es muy común un crossover entre HP y un Manga Yaoi.

Pensaba publicar el siguiente capítulo dentro de una semana, pero como agradecimiento he decidido publicarlo ahora.

¡Espero que les guste!

 **Celeste Riddle Potter** : Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. El Beso de Sangre fue de mis primeros mangas yaoi, hace poco lo volví a leer y se me ocurrió escribir esto. Aunque con honestidad te digo que no se en que terminará esto, normalmente cuando escribo una historia tengo una idea de su final, con esta no, la veo a futuro, pero el final no.

Veo a Harry como alguien que abre los ojos ante la verdad, supongo que será un poco cliché en ese sentido (El cliché de todos contra Harry, por cierto Voldemort tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia).

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Key Axel Ryuk** : ¡Me diste un montón de ideas! Veré como las pongo en práctica, la verdad es que a veces olvido el ataque del Dementor con tanta cosa así que no lo había pensado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** **SLASH** ( **Relación Hombre·X·Hombre** ), **Lemon** , **Violación** , **Relaciones entre menores de edad** , **Mpreg** , **Ooc** , Dumbledore bashing, Orden del Fénix bashing (no todos, pero la mayoría), Ron Weasley bashing, Hermione Granger bashing, Ginny Weasley bashing, Molly Weasley bashing. (Puede haber más advertencias) ( **N/A** : Lo siento por todos los bashing, pero son necesarios para esta historia. Iré agregando advertencias a medida que vayan saliendo).

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** **SLASH** (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre), **Violación** , **Relaciones entre menores de edad** , **Ooc**.

* * *

.:Besos de Sangre:.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Harry cerró las puertas de la floristería y paso la llave, luego bajo el portón de metal y colocó el candado. Dalia lo hacía cerrar la tienda desde que comenzó a trabajar en la floristería, él tenía que abrir todas las mañanas a las ochos y cerrar todas las noches también a las ochos así su jefa podía venir después e irse antes.

A Harry realmente le desagradaba la mujer de mediana edad, ella le pagaba una miseria, lo trataba mal, lo hacía trabajar como un condenado y siempre estaba quejándose con su tío lo que provocaba que el hombre lo golpeara y le gritara.

-Que vida más miserable llevo-se quejó en voz baja guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo de su sudadera vieja mucho más grande que él que había heredado de su primo.

Estaba muy cansado, pero eso a sus tíos no les importaba, una vez en casa él tendría que cocinar la cena y, mientras ellos comían alegremente, él tendría que limpiar el desastre que sus familiares habían hecho durante el día.

Caminó por las calles con lentitud deseando no llegar nunca a su destino, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

-Estoy en casa-susurro lo más bajo posible cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Ya era hora muchacho ingrato!-gritó su tía nada más verlo-dale las gracias a dios porque tu tío aún no ha vuelto ¡Comienza la cena de inmediato!-ordenó sin dejar de gritar.

Harry asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo a la cocina, una vez allí ojeo la receta sobre la mesada. Por suerte era una receta fácil, sus parientes querían pastel de carne para hoy y de postre debía preparar natillas de vainilla las cuáles también eran fáciles de hacer, él rezaría por que estuvieran lo suficientemente hechas antes de que su tío regresara.

Preparó rápidamente la carne, el puré y la salsa, lo convino todo en una gran bandeja con salsa blanca y queso rallado por encima, y la metió en el horno. Segundos después comenzó a preparar las natillas, cuando puso los seis recipientes de barro de tamaño medio en la nevera el pastel de carne ya estaba listo.

Puso la mesa con rapidez asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto; las servilletas bien dobladas, ninguna mancha en los vasos ni en los platos y los cubiertos en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡Estoy en casa!-rugió su tío desde la puerta principal. Harry suspiro de alivio, lo había conseguido…

Su tío no le dirigió la palabra al verlo, él simplemente se sentó y espero a que su tía y su primo se sentaran antes de ordenarle, muy maleducadamente, que les sirviera.

Sirvió los tres platos en un tiempo record y se paró en una esquina a observar como sus parientes comían, su tío y su primo parecían dos cerdos masticando con la boca abierta, su tía por otro lado comía educadamente, lamentablemente ella no se había molestado en enseñarles sus buenos modales a su hijo ni a su marido.

La boca se le hacía agua y su vientre rugía al verlos, tenía tanta hambre. Sus tíos siempre lo obligaban a verlos comer, ellos parecían tan felices al oír el rugido de su estómago.

-Limpia la casa, chico-ordenó su tío después de veinte minutos de verlos masticar. Harry asintió y prácticamente voló hacía el armario debajo de las escaleras para sacar sus instrumentos de limpieza, se encargo primero del segundo piso.

Nadie había hecho nada, la casa estaba como la había dejado en la mañana, en las habitaciones él tuvo que tender las camas, limpiar las ventanas, quitar el polvo de los estantes, barrer, fregar el suelo y arreglar la ropa de los armarios. Limpió el baño del piso y el de sus tíos a fondo y finalmente barrió y fregó el suelo del pasillo, hizo lo mismo con las escaleras y con el pasillo de la puerta, él también limpio el espejo de la entrada y el mueble de los zapatos, finalmente comenzó a limpiar la sala siendo observado atentamente por su tía.

Su tío y su primo miraban la tele y le gritaban obscenidades cada vez que se ponía delante de ella.

Por orden de su tío, sirvió el postre y mientras ellos comían se dedico a limpiar la cocina.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las tareas desde que tenía seis años, pero ahora que también tenía un trabajo él estaba más cansado que nunca, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, él solo quería ir a dormir…y comer algo, pero podía ignorar los rugidos de su barriga, lo más inmediato era dormir. Fregó los platos bostezando, los ojos se le cerraban.

-¡Limpia la mesa chico!-gritó su tío desde el comedor. Harry se apresuro a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa lo más rápido que pudo y lo lavó todo con eficiencia.

Su tía lo observaba con una mueca en su rostro, cuando acabó ella le dio un trozo de una barra de pan duro, un trozó de queso rancio y una pequeña botella de agua con una manzana vieja.

-Y no pidas más-dijo entregándoselo todo.

-Gracias tía-dijo en respuesta llevándoselo todo a su cuarto. Su tío lo encerró una vez que estuvo dentro de su cuarto trancando los cinco cerrojos de su puerta.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama, la cual crujió ante su peso, y corto un trozo del pan, él dejó a un lado el trozo más grande y partió el más pequeño a la mitad, metió el queso dentro y se lo comió sin siquiera saborearlo, devoró la manzana arenosa sin pensarlo dos veces y tiró el hueso en la basura. Una vez terminado todo, tomo un gran trago de agua y finalmente picó el pan sobrante en uno de los recipientes de comida de Hedwig y puso agua en el otro.

-Lo siento chica, esto es todo lo que hay-susurro acariciándole el pecho con el dorso de su mano. Hedwig mordisqueo su dedo suavemente antes de comenzar a comer.

Harry se quitó la sudadera y los pantalones rápidamente dejándose solo la camiseta de gran tamaño y sus calzoncillos. Finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiró cansado repasando su día en su mente, había sido un día raro, su tío no lo había golpeado y esos chicos…

-Debo ir a hacer otra entrega mañana-susurro suspirando. Él realmente no quería, algo no se sentía bien con ellos- ¿Por qué me sentí tan inquieto en su presencia?-se preguntó en voz baja. Él estaba seguro de que no eran mágicos, si lo hubieran sido, ellos lo hubiesen reconocido, pero no lo hicieron, aún así…había algo extraño en ellos, sus auras eran rojas y él odiaba no saber qué significaba eso.

Harry volvió a suspirar abrazando su vieja almohada, él no quería pensar más…estaba tan cansado.

.: Kxh:.

Keito miro el reloj, ya era tarde, Harry debía estar durmiendo en estos momentos.

Él se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado casi todo el día observando cómo sus dos amigos, Saisei y Natsuhi jugaban al ajedrez, y se dirigió a la ventana más próxima.

-¿Vas con él?-preguntó Saisei sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí-respondió con simpleza el vampiro cerrando sus ojos carmesí. Una neblina roja cubrió la habitación y cientos de mariposas salieran volando por la ventana.

La neblina y las mariposas volaron todas juntas en la misma dirección, hacía el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Keito podía oler el aroma de Harry en el segundo piso, justo en la ventana dónde había rejas de metal. Él frunció el ceño ante las rejas, pero sonrío al darse cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, no le fue difícil entrar…

Sonrío al ver al objeto de su obsesión dormir pacíficamente, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Le gustaba su nueva forma, sobretodo sus ojos: los más verdes que había visto a lo largo de su vida, era una pena que ahora mismo estuvieran escondidos detrás de sus parpados y de sus largas y gruesas pestañas negras.

Nunca había sido feo, siempre hermoso para él, pero esta forma era particularmente bella, cuando lo había visto por primera vez apenas había logrado contenerse, lo necesitaba tanto, tanto que dolía y sobretodo lo frustraba porqué él no entendía la necesidad, no sabía por qué lo deseaba tanto, no sabía por qué lo buscaba cada vez que se reencarnaba, él no sabía, solo seguía sus instintos.

Caminó por la habitación lentamente y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, la cual crujió con suavidad. Observo a su obsesión en silencio, él no era tonto, sabía que Harry no era muy bien tratado por su familia, era bastante obvio y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta nada más verlo. Harry estaba demasiado delgado y era demasiado bajo para tener los años que tenía, lo sabía, pero había decidido ignorarlo por ahora, eso no significaba que su llamada familia quedaría impune.

Keito estiró la mano y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla izquierda del ojiverde, Harry gimió en sueños y soltó su almohada para acomodarse boca arriba sobre su colchón.

-Buenas noches, Harry-murmuro, deslizando su otra mano por debajo de la gran camisa que llevaba puesta el ojiverde, la subió con cuidado hasta su cuello, acariciando con sus fríos dedos su suave piel en el proceso.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, su cara estaba a centímetros del rostro del chico de ojos verdes.

-He estado esperando por ti-susurro antes de conectar sus labios con los del mago durmiente.

Harry gimió inquieto, su corazón latía acelerado.

Gritos, él oía gritos por todas partes, gritos que clamaban sangre…y entonces, esas voces…

 _Rápido_

 _Debes apresurarte_

 _Corre…_

 _¡Ahora!_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, estaba sin aliento, él no podía entenderlo, no entendía lo que había soñado.

Normalmente soñaba con la muerte de Cedric o con sus padres gritándole por haberlos matado, pero hoy…hoy había tenido una pesadilla que no tenía sentido, pero que lo había inquietado más que sus otras pesadillas, más que Cedric gritándole " _¡Tú me mataste!_ ", más que sus padres echándole la culpa de todo y él no entendía por qué, pero se había sentido muy real, como si en realidad lo hubiese vivido, como si no fuera una pesadilla sino un recuerdo.

Harry se incorporo sobre su cama y al instante supo que algo estaba mal, observó su habitación, todo parecía en su sitio _¿Entonces qué…?_ Y al mirar hacia abajo, hacía su propio cuerpo, lo supo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos con shock y confusión.

-¿Q-qué?-balbuceo sin dejar de mirar. Al incorporarse, su camiseta había caído desde su cuello hacía su estómago, pero eso no evitaba que él viera sus partes privadas, estaban cubiertas de… ¿Saliva? y ¿Eso era semen?

Alguien le había subido la camiseta, le había bajado los calzoncillos y…y había jugado con su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos de pánico, los primeros sospechosos que le vinieron a la mente fueron su tío y su primo, pero él los descarto rápidamente. Ellos jamás lo tocarían de esa manera, ambos eran homofóbicos perdidos y su tía tampoco lo haría. La sola idea de que alguno de esos tres lo hubiese tocado de esa manera le hizo estremecerse y sentir nauseas. _Por favor que no haya sido ninguno de_ _ellos._

Nadie podría haber entrado a su cuatro a excepción de ellos tres, pero él estaba seguro de que no había sido ninguno de ellos ¿Cómo podrían si lo odiaban? Pero entonces… ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo había tocado de una manera tan íntima sin su permiso? ¿Quién había…?

-¿Por qué?-. Nadie jamás lo había tocado antes con esas intenciones, él ni siquiera había tenido una novia y tampoco quería una, él no podía entender porque alguien querría tocarlo a él de esa manera tan íntima porque, después de todo, él era un monstruo, un bicho raro así que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Muchacho, el desayuno!

-¡Ya voy!-contestó Harry rápidamente ante la estridente voz de su tía. Él se levantó de la cama y casi se cayó al sentir fluyendo por sus piernas y su pecho el semen y la saliva, quería ducharse, _tenía_ que ducharse.

Harry tomo una muda de ropa de su armario destartalado y salió corriendo al baño, hoy era jueves lo que significaba que sí, que podía ducharse sin ser castigado por ello. Sus tíos solo lo dejaban ducharse los lunes, los martes y los jueves.

Harry se quitó la camiseta delante del espejo, no supo que pensar al ver un rastro de fluidos que iba desde uno de sus pezones hacía su pene, también habían marcas en su pecho y en su cuello, y eso sin contar el desastre que era su zona íntima ¡Alguien le había…le había chupado ahí abajo! Y había dejado saliva por todas partes. Se sentía sucio y usado, alguien lo había tocado sin su consentimiento.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar más en ello. Se metió en la ducha y después de lavarse el cabello comenzó a refregar su piel con fuerza con una vieja esponja, hasta que se volvió roja. Entonces él se sentó bajo la regadera enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando que el agua se llevara todo con ella.

-¡Apúrate chico!-. Ante el gritó, Harry se levanto, se vistió y salió corriendo del baño.

Él preparo rápidamente el desayuno de sus familiares, espero a que terminaran de comer, fregó los platos y los utensilios que había utilizado y salió corriendo hacía su trabajo.

Llegó diez minutos antes de las ocho, abrió la tienda con rapidez y después de sacar las flores exteriores se sentó detrás de la caja registradora a pensar.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la noche, él no lo entendía y aunque se sintiera usado y sucio no le había desagradado, fuera lo que fuere que le hubiesen hecho se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerlo dormido y sin pesadillas hasta lo último porque su pesadilla había sido más corta de lo usual y él se había despertado a las seis y se había ido a la cama a las once así que había dormido bastante bien.

-¡Buenos días Harry!-. Ante la alegría de su jefa, Harry gimió, eso no significaba nada bueno para él. - He pensado que podríamos remodelar un poco la tienda…

El día había empezado mal e iba a empeorar, su jefa lo hizo reorganizar todas las estanterías y mover de sitio todas las macetas grandes. En su hora de descanso ya sudaba como un pavo en navidad, él corrió al baño a refrescarse y aprovecho la ducha para darse otro baño y quitarse el sudor.

-Ya que no tienes nada que hacer-dijo su jefa despectivamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada en toda la mañana-entrega el ramo de rosas

El corazón de Harry se acelero dentro de su pecho y una sensación de inquietud se apodero de él. Por alguna razón su mente volvió a esa misma mañana cuando se despertó sucio y usado.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó con cansancio. Dalia lo miró mal.

-Estoy segura de que a tu tío le gustaría saber que no quieres trabajar cuando vienes aquí y que pasas todo el día holgazaneando…

-¡Ya voy!-exclamó tomando el ramo de rosas lo más rápido que pudo, su tío lo golpearía si ella iba a quejarse con él y Harry no quería ser golpeado.

Dalia sonrío con malicia al ver a su empleado marcharse corriendo tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

Harry pasó de correr a caminar, y caminaba aún más lento cuanto más cerca estaba de la mansión. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que corriera cada vez más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba.

 _Quizá ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo que paso esta mañana…_

Harry negro con la cabeza ¡No! Ellos no podrían haber hecho eso ¡Ni siquiera los conocía!

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, solo debía entregar las flores y marcharse ¡Podía hacerlo!

El portón estaba abierto así que se acerco a la puerta rápidamente y tocó el timbre, ni un segundo después Keito abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido-dijo. Harry se quedó paralizado y no al verlo sino al olerlo, sus mejillas se encendieron…ese olor, esa esencia era…era.- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Na-nada-balbuceo ¿Por qué lo ponía tan nervioso este hombre? Él no lo conocía, pero…había algo en él. -Sus rosas de hoy-dijo rápidamente ofreciéndole el ramo.

Keito lo tomo rozando sus manos en el proceso, Harry se estremeció alejando las suyas rápidamente.

-Gracias, aquí tienes el dinero

-Gracias-. Harry lo tomó y salió corriendo, el rojo de su aura lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, se había oscurecido.

-¡Harry!-. El mago realmente no quería, pero él se giró-¿Nos vemos de nuevo mañana?-. No pudo contestar, él simplemente salió corriendo.

Keito suspiró absorbiendo el aroma de las flores que Harry le había traído, su olor estaba impregnado en ellas, olían tan bien…

-¿Realmente eras masoquista verdad, Keito?-cuestiono Saisei. El vampiro miró a sus dos amigos.

-De verdad ¿Por qué lo dejas ir de nuevo?-preguntó Natsuhi.

-¿Cómo no podría?-dijo Keito en respuesta, había una mirada triste y melancólica en sus ojos rojos.

El viento soplo y con él se llevo los pétalos de las rosas que Harry le había traído.

* * *

.:Besos de Sangre:.

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería cambiar algo?

Keito comenzó su juego y Harry no sabe ni que pensar.

Os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

[-¿Estás bien?-. Esa simple pregunta resonó dentro de su cabeza como ninguna otra, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a disminuir, pero la presión en su pecho aumentó. Harry agarró su pecho estrujando su camisa antes de alzar el rostro y mirar la cara de quién le había hablado.-¿Estás bien, Harry?-. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ese olor… ¡Era él!

¡Él era quién-quién…!

Keito se adelantó rápidamente y atrapó a Harry en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo al desvanecerse. Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y lo alzó en sus brazos.

-¿Conoces a este chico?-preguntó una de las personas presentes mirándolo con desconfianza, las otras tres hicieron lo mismo. Keito sonrío suavemente antes de hablar con dulzura.

- _ **Todo está bien, soy de su familia**_

-Oh está bien-murmuro el hombre ante su respuesta, sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente los ojos de Keito-él estará bien, este hombre es de su familia…

Keito sonrío una vez más antes de girarse y marcharse caminando tranquilamente por la calle con Harry en brazos.

 _Debo apresurarme y escapar…]_

(Por cierto, subiré esta historia a AO3 y a Amor Yaoi también por el alto contenido sexual, el cual no pondré aquí, los que hayan leído el manga saben por qué. Búsquenme en AO3 con el mismo nombre y en Amor Yaoi por Yukikaze si quieren leer esas partes también).

Saludos, Yuki


End file.
